Besarte:Misión Imposible
by Yare
Summary: ¡¿Pero por qué! ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso? ¡¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta que su vida amorosa estaba en juego! Era una conspiración, de eso estaba seguro, pero besaría a Lily Evans, costase lo que costase.ONESHOT


**Hola! ¿Qué tal la vida? Supongo que para todos aquellos que sean estudiantes muy agobiada ¿no? Con los dichosos exámenes de por medio ¿Qué se podría esperar? Pero bueno, dejando la dura vida del estudiante aun lado (si, estoy traumatizada ¡Mis profesores son los culpables!) aquí os dejo con mi primer ONE-SHOT que he hecho pensando que hoy hace 1 año que publiqué el primer capítulo de mi fic de "Jóvenes Rebeldes" (Ay! Que nostalgia! Jeje). No es muy lago (AVISO: Contiene un pequeñísimo spoiler del sexto libro, pero nada eh? Poca cosa) y tan solo puedo desear que sea de vuestro agrado y disfrutéis con la lectura pero eso si, por favor, ¡Dejar reviews! Os lo agradeceré muchísimo :D. **

**Y sin más demora os dejo con… **

**Besarte: Misión Imposible**

Estaba claro, eso era una conspiración pero ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué había echo él para merecer eso! Vale, se había metido con Snape un par de veces, visitaba el agradable despacho del director muy a menudo, era uno de los principales dolores de cabeza de los profesores pero ¡¿Acaso eso era excusa para no poder besar al amor de su vida después de tres largos años de espera!

Su pesadilla había comenzado exactamente cinco días atrás, entra las estanterías de la vieja biblioteca de la escuela…

**Flash Back**

James Potter, un joven de unos diecisiete años, alto, con un cuerpo bien formado, un pelo rebelde de un color azabache muy bonito y con unos grandes ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas redondas, estaba recostado sobre una de las sillas de la biblioteca mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con la pluma. Estaba aburrido, pero tenía que terminar el trabajo de pociones si no quería que Slughorn lo cortase en trocitos como a una vulgar raíz. Escribió un par de líneas más y justo cuando estaba apunto de levantar la bandera blanca, alguien llamó su atención.

-Buenas noches señora Pince-saludo una joven pelirroja dándole un libro a la bibliotecaria-Siento venir tan tarde, he estado muy ocupada. ¿Puedo coger otro?

-Esta bien-accedió la mujer- Pero no tarde mucho que tengo que cerrar.

La joven asintió y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa a la bibliotecaria, desaparición entre los pasillos que formaban las estanterías de la biblioteca. James se levantó y siguió a la joven hasta que se detuvo en un pasillo concreto para pasar sus suaves dedos sobre cada uno de los libros que había en la estantería.

James, apoyado en la estantería de enfrente, solo podía mirarla y sonreír embobado. Ante sus ojos, era la chica más guapa del mundo. No era demasiado alta, tenía una larga melena pelirroja que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos bonitos ojos color verde esmeralda que resaltaba debido al color pálido de su piel. En general, Lily Evans era la amabilidad personificada, salvo cuando el joven Potter estaba cerca y sacaba las uñas, unas uñas muy bien afiladas, aunque ahora no pasaba tan a menudo como antes.

Lily levantó el rostro y miró un libro en concreto que se encontraba en una de las repisas más altas. De puntillas, extendió el brazo e intentó cogerlo, pero justo cuando sus dedos estaban apunto de rozarlo, alguien detrás de ella lo cogió.

-Potter, ¿puedes darme el libro por favor?-pidió Lily con los ojos fuertemente apretados y haciendo uso de su limitada paciencia-

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?-preguntó James sorprendido, había sido muy sigiloso-

-Tu ego, Potter, tu ego se huele a distancias-contestó la pelirroja acercándose al joven e intentando arrebatarle el libro por la fuerza-

James sonrió y volvió a esquivar a Lily sin dificultad. Ya había encontrado otro motivo más por el que el Quidditch era el mejor deporte que podría existir. La pelirroja, molesta, fulminó al joven Potter con la mirada e hizo señal de marcharse, pero él la detuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca y atrayéndola hacia él.

-No te enfades Evans-dijo James con una sonrisa sin percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraban- Era una broma.

Lily hizo el ademán de hablar pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Sentía como su rostro comenzaba a arder y estaba convencida que entre el color de su pelo y el de su cara no debía haber mucha diferencia. Los fuertes brazos de James impedían que ella se marchase arrinconándola contre la estantería, y sus ojos almendrados buscaban los de ella deseando establecer contacto. Sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente, podían sentir el aliento del otro, estaban nerviosos, solo faltaban unos milímetros, solo un poquito más…

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó la señora Pince con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-

Ambos jóvenes se separaron. James fulminó a la mujer con la mirada y Lily, sonrojada, se despidió de ellos con un "Buenas noches" y salió de la biblioteca como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Voy a cerrar señor Potter, coja sus cosas-le ordenó la bibliotecaria volviendo a su sitio-

"¡¿Será bruja!" pensó James para sus adentros "¡¿No podía haberse esperado un poquito más! ¡Casi beso a Evans!"

**Fin Flash Back**

Casi, esa era exactamente la palabra. Perfectamente esa interrupción podía haber sido casualidad ó una mala jugada del destino, pero James lo tenía todo pensado y estaba empeñado en terminar lo que había empezado. Besaría a Lily Evans, costase lo que costase.

**Flash Back**

Esa noche no había podido dormir, más que nada por el cabrero que llevaba encima después de la interrupción y la charla que le había soltado la señora Pince sobre "Hacer manitas en la biblioteca".

"¡Ni que los libros fueran a pervertirse!" pensó James molesto.

Pero esa noche que había pasado en vela le había servido para algo. Acarició el libro que había escogido Lily y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios. Con las prisas la joven se había olvidado de llevarse el libro y pensaba utilizar eso como excusa para acercarse a ella.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a ojear el libro con gesto aburrido. Unos minutos después dos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. La misma Lily y Katrina Turner, su mejor amiga. Era alta, esbelta, con unos grandes ojos marrones, cabello largo, oscuro y liso y que junto a la pelirroja formaban una bomba explosiva.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Te dijo eso?-dijo Lily muy animada, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver quien la miraba detenidamente desde uno de los sillones de La Sala Común de griffindor-

-Evans, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-preguntó James, recuperando la compostura y levantándose del sillón- A solas.

-Y luego dicen que los merodeadores son caballerosos-murmuró Katrina sarcástica antes de salir de la sala común-Lo que hay que oír.

James sonrió ante el comentario y se acercó a Lily con el libro en su mano derecha, pero no sin antes asegurarse que la sala común estaba totalmente desierta. ¡Su plan acababa de empezar!

-Te dejaste esto en la biblioteca –dijo James entregándole el grueso tomo-

-Eh… gracias-respondió Lily sonrojada y algo desconcertada por el extraño comportamiento del merodeador- No tenias por que molestarte.

-Tranquila-añadió el joven Potter a la vez que ampliaba más su sonrisa-

"Bien, está nerviosa ¡Y se ha sonrojado!"pensó "¡Esto es una señal! ¡Mi vida es perfecta!"

-Sobre lo de anoche…-comenzó la pelirroja-

-¿Si?-insistió James acercándose más a la chica-

-Lo que pasó anoche…-repitió Lily bajando el tono de voz y cerrando los ojos, esperando lo aparentemente inevitable-…anoche…

-Dejamos algo pendiente-concluyó James agarrando a la joven Evans de la cintura y acercándola más a él-

Por fin su larga esperaba iba a valer la pena. Miro por última vez los labios rojos de la chica y cerro sus ojos, deseando que esa espera que le estaba pareciendo una eternidad terminase pronto. De nuevo ese hormigueo se apoderaba de su estomago. Estaban tan cerca…

-¿Habéis visto mi sapo?-preguntó un niño de primero sin percatarse de lo que había interrumpido-

"¡No, otra vez no!"pensaba el joven Potter mientras sentía como Lily se separaba de él para después abandonar la sala común sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada."¡Mi vida es un asco!"

**Fin Flash Back**

Vale, la primera fase del plan había sido un fracaso. Tan solo tendría que acabar con todos los alumnos de primero que tuviesen un sapo y profesores sin vida amorosa y empezar el plan B. Para su fortuna contaba con dos cosas a su favor, dos personas que harían cualquier cosa por él, los mejores amigos del mundo…

**Flash Back**

-¡¿Y vosotros os consideráis mis amigos!-exclamó James indignado-Por si no os habíais fijado ¡Mi vida amorosa está en juego!

-No seas tan melodramático-comentó Remus sin apartar la vista de su libro de D.C.A.O.- Tan solo tienes que darle un poco de tiempo.

Remus Lupin era un joven alto, con un buen cuerpo, con el pelo castaño muy claro y unos ojos miel parecidos al dorado muy originales. Era el más sereno del grupo por lo que era prefecto de griffindor y uno de los mejores alumnos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Tiempo? ¡¿Tres años te parece poco tiempo!-preguntó el joven Potter antes de tumbarse sobre su cama- Si vosotros me echaseis una manita…

-Lo siento Prongs, yo con hombres no quiero nada- se burló Sirius Black antes de esquivar un almohadazo por parte de su mejor amigo-

Era un chico alto, moreno, con unos bonitos ojos azules y un cuerpo bien formado y atlético.Era uno de los chicos más populares y deseados por todo el sector femenino de la escuela junto con sus amigos, James y Remus, y con los que formaba el ya conocido grupo llamado "Los merodeadores".

-Mira James, si estás seguro que a Lily le gustas no tienes nada de que preocuparte-dijo el joven Lupin antes de cerrar su libro y mirar a su amigo, como examinándolo- Por que estás seguro ¿no?

-Bueno, más o menos, lo que pasa es que ella aún no se ha dado cuenta-se excusó el aludido avergonzado- Solo necesita que le demos un empujoncito.

-Y hay es donde entramos nosotros -dijo Sirius mientras se probaba una de sus nuevas camisas-

-Exacto-confirmó el joven de gafas-

-Tu "secuestras a la pelirroja", la metes en un armario, haces que confiese que esta loca por ti, la besas, hacéis lo que tengáis que hacer y nosotros mientras te cubrimos la espalda ¿no?-dijo Sirius repasando el plan B- Oye, pues no es mala idea.

-¿Verdad que no?-dijo James animado- ¡Es perfecto!

-¿De que manicomio se escaparon estos?-murmuró Remus resignado- Te compadezco Lily Evans.

**Fin Flash Back**

Tras más de una hora de interminables suplicas y de numerosas amenazas, habían llegado aún a cuerdo para que Remus Lupin le ayudase: Diez ranas de chocolate por hora de servicio. Si, quizás saliese de Hogwarts con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con el amor de su vida a su lado, pero sin un miserable sickles en los bolsillos. Pero haría cualquier cosa por su pelirroja del alma, cualquier cosa.

**Flash Back**

"Cualquier cosa" pensaba James Potter mientras limpiaba las paredes de las mazmorras con un pequeño cepillo de dientes. Habían pasado ya tres días desde lo ocurrido en la biblioteca y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Era evidente que su plan había sido un completo fracaso. Si, se había llevado a rastras a Lily Evans y se habían metido en un armario pero ¡¿Quién iba a saber que el profesor de estudios muggles y la profesora de adivinación habían tenido la misma idea! Por su culpa, la premio anual estaba castigada en la otra punta del aula y con un mosqueo de grado 9'9 como mínimo. Y eso si consideramos que el grado 10 es el máximo.

Con el sentimiento de culpabilidad sobre sus hombros, dejó el cepillo dentro de un cubo lleno de una sustancia realmente repugnante, y se acercó a Lily con paso cauteloso.

-Evans yo…-comenzó James no muy convencido por la reacción de la chica-

-¡Ni lo intentes Potter! –exclamó la aludida sin mirarlo a la cara- Tantos años de duro trabajo y esfuerzo para acabar limpiando las paredes de las mazmorras, que por cierto ¡Están asquerosas!

-Es lo que pasa cuando hay humedad. El tío de mi padre tie… -pero se detuvo ante la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja-

-Y no es solo por mi reputación…-murmuró Lily- Sino por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar ayer sacándome así, como un saco de patatas del Gran Comedor ¡Delante de todos!-

Lily estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. James se mordió el labio inferior y se rascó la nuca sin saber muy bien que decir. ¿Sería un buen momento para empezar el plan C?

-Y lo peor de todo…-dijo Lily en un susurro apenas audible mientras sus mejillas enrojecían-… es que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Me gustas mucho, James.

El rostro de James Potter en esos momentos era un poema. No se podía creer lo que acababa de oír y sus ojos desorbitados confirmaban los hechos. ¿Lily Evans, se estaba declarando?

-¿No vas ha decir nada?-preguntó Lily exasperada, para posteriormente agacharse y seguir limpiando la pared- Esta claro que no debía haberte dicho nada. Olvídalo ¿Vale?

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo levantó a la pelirroja cogiéndola por la cintura y la apoyó en la pared. De nuevo se encontraban en esa comprometida posición tan familiar para ellos, pero en esta ocasión, a ninguno parecía impórtale.

-No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con este momento-murmuró James- Yo…

-¡Señorita Evans! ¡Señorita Evans tiene que ver esto!-llamó el profesor Slughorn entrando a la habitación- ¡Acabo de recibirlo! ¡Le encantará!

Y antes de que James pudiese parpadear, el profesor y Lily habían desaparecido de la habitación, esta última arrastrada por el hombre.

-¡Aggggggggggggg!-exclamó James dándole una fuerte patada al cubo y, por lo tanto, derramando esa repugnante sustancia-

Ya no solo un profesor obsesionado con SU chica la había secuestrado sino que encima ahora le tocaba limpiar las mazmorras ¡a él solo!. Sin lugar a dudas, iba a ser una tarde entretenida.

**Fin Flash Back**

Profesores sin vida amorosa, profesores con ella, alumnos de primero y hombres adictos a la chica de otros… ¡Su lista negra se hacía más extensa y el se estaba volviendo loco!. Si esto seguía así, acabaría teniendo un ataque nervioso. Si tan solo quería besar a Lily, solo eso. ¿Era mucho pedir?

**Flash Back**

Definitivamente si. Él no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido durante el castigo el día anterior, y Lily no había dejado de esquivarle toda la mañana.

-Al parecer ha vuelto a recuperar la cordura-comentó Sirius con tono burlón, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su amigo- ¡¿Qué!

-James, no le des más vueltas, ya vendrá ella hablar contigo-dijo Remus colocándose bien la mochila- Entiende que has sido su mayor pesadilla durante tres años, necesita tiempo para asimilar que le gustas.

El joven lo miró con los ojos llorosos y se sentó en las escaleras seguido por sus tres amigos.

-Que depresión-murmuró James, abatido-¡Soy peor que Snape con tutú!

-No me refería a eso-se apresuró a añadir el joven Lupin- Puedes llegar a ser un poco insoportable, pero eres buena gente.

-Gracias-respondió James sarcásticamente- Ahora si que mi moral está por los suelos.

Sirius bufó resignado y, con una sonrisa que derrochaba picardía, se sentó entre sus dos amigos para posteriormente pasar un brazo por los hombros de James en señal de apoyo.

-¡Bah! No le hagas caso a Remus, que no sabe nada de mujeres-dijo con aires de entendido- Tu escucha al experto. A las chicas les gusta sentirse deseadas, que nosotros llevemos la situación. Si de verdad quieres reconquistar a la pelirroja, yo soy tu hombre.

**Fin Flash Back**

¿Experto? ¡¿Experto! En cuanto tuviese un hueco en su apretada agenda de "Besar a Lily Evans" le mataría. Y el que quería mantener este asunto de forma confidencial. Está claro que, teniendo como amigo a Sirius Black, eso no era posible.

**Flash Back**

Se dirigían a la sala común cuando vieron salir a Katrina y Lily por el retrato. Hablaban animadamente sin percatarse que tres chicos las observaban hasta que James, siguiendo los consejos de Sirius, agarró a la pelirroja del brazo y la separó de su amiga.

-James tengo prisa-dijo la joven Evans evadiendo la mirada del chico- Hablamos después.

"¡Me ha vuelto a llamar James!"Pensó el joven Potter con júbilo.

-Eh… si, si-contestó el aludido, aún en las nubes- Digo no ¡No! Tenemos que hablar ahora.

-De verdad, tengo mucha prisa-dijo Lily intentando soltarse de los fuertes brazos del joven, que en esos momentos la apresaban-

-Entonces limitémonos a los hechos-cortó, antes de acercarse más a la chica-

-James, por favor-pidió Lily sintiendo como sus mejillas se tomaban de un color carmesí y las miradas de todos los presentes sobre ella-

Pero algo o alguien, exactamente la Dama Gorda que guardaba la entrada a la torre griffindor, les interrumpió ganándose un mirada fulminante por parte de James.

-¡¿Qué haces muchacho!-exclamó la mujer horrorizada- ¡Aléjate de la señorita ahora mismo! ¡Degenerado!

En unos escasos minutos, todos los personajes de los cuadros del castillo se agrupaban en la entrada de la torre griffindor atraídos por el supuesto acoso de James hacia la prefecta de griffindor.

-¡Que horror! ¡Menuda juventud de hoy en día!-decía una mujer escandalizada-

-Tienes razón-corroboró su acompañante-¡No respetan nada!

-Si solo quería besarla-dijo James en tono suplicante mientras sus amigos reían-

Pero si James pensaba que las cosas no le podían salir pero, estaba muy equivocado. Sir Cadogan, un caballero rechoncho y bajito, entro en el cuadro de la Señora Gorda para posteriormente apuntar a James con su espada.

-¡Usted, villano despeinado, desenvainar vuestra espada!-ordenó el caballero preparándose para la batalla- ¡Yo defenderé el honor de tan hermosa damisela!

-Vaya Lil, si que levantas pasiones-dijo Katrina a una avergonzada pelirroja-

-¡Acabaré con vos vil bellaco!-exclamó Sir Cadogan desenvainando su propia espada-

"Este… tío… esta… chiflado"pensó James con resignación.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora gracias a las técnicas de Sirius todo Hogwarts pensaba que era un depravado y un completo degenerado sin remedio. ¡Cinco días, cinco días había tenido que aguantar James todo eso. Ahora se encaminaba hacia el Gran Comedor más enfadado que nunca. Entre todos habían acabado con su paciencia y de milagro no lo habían vuelto loco. Tan solo tenía una oportunidad, la última de todas, si estaba vez no lo conseguía desistiría. Empezaba el plan Z: Sería el mismo. Sería James Potter.

Entró al Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la mesa griffindor con paso decidido. Lo sabía. Sabía que todo Hogwarts estaba ahí, que todos le observaban expectantes por su extraña actitud, pero ya no le importaba. Si le castigaban hasta que terminaba el curso ¡Pues que le castigasen! Si se ganaba el apodo "acosa-pelirrojas" ¡Pues otro más para la lista! Pero de ese día no pasaba, la besaría. Besaría a Lily Evans.

-James, ¿Qué…? -comenzó Lily-

-Sube-dijo el joven Potter ayudando a la pelirroja para que subiese a la mesa griffindor como él había echo segundos antes- Por favor.

Lily le miró extrañada. No sabía a que venía todo eso, pero por una vez se dejo llevar por las locuras de ese chico que le quitaba el sueño cada noche y subió a la mesa.

-Tengo que decirte algo y quiero que todos sean testigos-comenzó James- Me gustas mucho Lily. Es más, ¡Te quiero! ¡Estoy enamorado! ¡Estoy loco por ti! Y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptases salir conmigo.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, pero nadie tanto como Lily. Sintió como una ola de calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y que sin lugar a dudas se había acumulado en su rostro. Sintió como sus manos se entrelazaban con las del joven y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lily ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó James sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-¡Si, por supuesto que si James!-exclamó la pelirroja abrazando a su ahora novio- Yo también te quiero.

Se miraron unos instantes y sonrieron. James la atrajo más a él y Lily rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente. Por fin, después de tres años de espera, probaría esos labios rojos y carnosos que le habían quitado el sueño tantas veces, que habían sido una de las causas de sus despistes en clase, que habían sido su mayor tortura durante esos cinco días y ni nada ni nadie lo impedirían. Esta vez no. Poco a poco la distancia se fue acortando hasta que sus labios se encontraron. En un principio el beso era dulce, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más apasionado. Lo había conseguido ¡Había besado a Lily Evans! ¡Al amor de su vida! ¡A su pelirroja!

-¡Siiii! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Ja! ¡¿De verdad pensabais que no lo haría!-exclamó James nada más separarse de la pelirroja- ¡Espero que os haya quedado claro que nadie gana a James Potter! ¡Nadie!

-¿De que habla?-preguntó Lily extrañada-

-No le hagas caso-contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros- No tiene remedio.

Todos los presentes se miraron asustados. Sabían que enamorarse y volverse loco era lo mismo pero ¿Tanto le había afectado a James Potter?

-Que romántico-murmuró Katrina para posteriormente suspirar- Ojalá me pasara a mi.

-Hola muñeca- saludo Sirius de la forma más sexy posible- Aquí está tu hombre.

Diez segundos más tarde Sirius corría por el gran comedor seguido muy de cerca por una joven Turner muy enfadada.

-¡Señorita Turner nada de lanzar cuchillos al resto de los alumnos!-avisó la profesora McGonagall sin demasiado interés al descubrir quien era la victima- ¡Al menos hasta que afine la puntería!

Así es como acabó esa movidita semana en Hogwarts. Con un James en la enfermería por un ataque de risa algo sospechoso, pero con el amor de su vida a su lado, tres grandes amigos que no dejaban de intentar matarse entre ellos y, por extraño que parezca, con un par de sickles en los bolsillos.

**The End**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien, después de comprobar que no sirvo como presentadora… ¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa por saber vuestra opinión jeje. Estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias largas que cuando quiero hacer una corta al final parece mi testamento jeje (Ejemplo: "Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros" jeje, publicidad siempre por el medio) Por cierto, para los lectoras de "JR" tan solo quería pediros un favor ¡¡¡No me matéis cuando leáis el capítulo 14! Porque creo que con lo que he puesto he escrito mi sentencia de muerte, ya veréis a que me refiero jeje.**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por favor… ¡Dejad reviews! **

**Un besazo enorme para todos y gracias por leer! **


End file.
